Sister of PotterDaughter of Black
by petal103
Summary: Claire Lily Potter, daughter to Lily and James Potter, and her best friend and practical sister Celeste Lyra Black, daughter of Sirius Black and Abbigail Morrison, have been together for as long as they can remember. They are thought to be dead... They were raised on France. But now they are in the UK searching for answers on what happened. They get a lot more than they wished for


~Prologue~

Sirius smiled at the two toddlers, him and his best friends daughters, both smile back. Claire, who had her mothers green eyes and practically all her mothers feauters, including bright red hair, earning her the nickname between the Mauraders 'The Mini Lily', giggled. Hugging her toy close to her small chest, which was a small stuffed stag. Sirius thought it would be funny to give it to her, a small cuddly version of her fathers Animagus form. His eyes go to his own daughter, Celeste, hugging a small dark haired toy puppy, representing himself. She looked so much like her mother it almost pained Sirius, even if his features were there too, Celeste's hand reached out to him, he smiles and takes it, "Daddy!"

He smiles, "Yes?" As if to answer she drops the toy, opening her arms, Sirius sighs, picking her up to hug her, he glances at the clock on the wall. He places Celeste back down and leaves the room, he grabs the pram big enough to carry both of them and pushes it into the room the two girls were in. "It's time for you to go home Claire." She frowns but lets Sirius pick her up, he places her in the pram before grabbing Celeste, putting her beside Claire. Making sure their toys were safely beside them. Grabbing his coat he does one more check of the house, making sure nothing was left behind, then pushes the pram outside, locking the door of his home behind him before going to his motorcycle and securing to pram before getting on himself and flying up into the air.

Godric's Hollow was unuasually quiet, especially as it was Halloween, after getting the girls pram off of the motorcycle and pushing them down a street Sirius glances around before freezing. A large pile of rubble sat in the centre of the cobbled street. Fear trickled down his spine, before he knew what he was doing his wand was out of his pocket and he was running to the Potter Cottage.

To be met by a broken building...

It looked like an explosion had happened.

"Sirius, is that you?" A familiar voice yelled, among the rubble stood the half giant Hagrid, tears covered his face, in his large hands he held a bundle of blankets.

"What happened?" he replied, fearing the answer.

"He came. He killed 'em. Lily an' James!" The giant all but sobbed.

Sirius covered his mouth to suppress a sob, staring at Hagrid in disbelief, not knowing what to do. Then he heard the cry, his eyes moved to Hagrid's arm and what he held, "Harry." he breathed.

Hagrid nodded, "I got him out of the house myself, he's got a nasty cut on his forehead."

Sirius reached out, "Give him to me Hagrid, I'm his Godfather, I can look after him."

But Hagrid shakes his head, "I can't do that. Dumbldore himself told me to take Harry to him, no one else." Sirius swallows, trying to stop himself from loosing his temper, after a moment of silence, Sirius wondering wether to fight to get Harry or not, Hagrid muttered, "Are you going to tell Peter and Remus about this? Someone has to. They can't not know."

"Pettigrew." Sirius all but growled, of course, the little rat betrayed them! His own friends!

Sirius knew what to do, "Hagrid, take Harry, use my motorcycle, take it, it's yours!" Then he dissapperated from Godric's Hollow, mind fixated on giving Pettigrew what he deserved.

* * *

Hagrid didn't notice as he walked from the wreckage of the Potter's cottage the pram in the dark corner of the quiet street, he was focused on following Dumbledore's orders and taking Harry to him, with a glance up and down the steet he tapped his umbrella on the bike to enlarge it before getting on and riding into the sky to Little Whinging.

* * *

Claire and Celeste looked around, helpless, clutching their toys in the dark night that had started to grow colder, Celeste cried out, "Daddy!" Hoping her father would hear and come back to her, Claire started to cry, tears spilling down her cheeks, she didn't know the exact reason why but it wasn't just the disappearance of her Uncle Sirius, it was something else. Something else had happened that upset her. Their sobs were heard, a young couple, whom were on holiday at the time went to them, whispering in French to one another about what to do with the two small children.

They did wait for someone to claim them, but everyone was too busy with celebrations of the Dark Lords downfall. No one listened so the couple had to take matters into their own hands. They took Claire and Celeste with them, at least with them they would be safe, they took them back to France.

* * *

No one knew where the two girls went, so it was assumed that they were dead, the Dark Lord had killed them along with the Potters that dreadful yet incredible night. The night a boy, a baby, survived the killing curse, one that killed his parents and older sibling, the curse sent by a man who turned his father's best friend on those he supposedly loved to betray and kill another friend.

That's what every thought happened anyway...


End file.
